Wicked Game
by lilnaych
Summary: yet another oneshot songfic. this time about selphie finding out irvines true feelings for her, done to wicked game by chris issak. please read and review


Disclaimer: I still own nothing Squaresoft. Final fantasy, Manchester United, Wicked Game and the Elvis estate

These all belong to people who deserve it less than me, but I'm not bitter oh no, because come the revolution I'll own it all.

A/N. yet another songfic this time about Selphie's finding out Irvine's true feelings about her and their relationship done to Wicked Game by Chris Issak. Thanks as usual to mieka and of course Alex (it's all your fault) read if you like review if you want.

**Wicked Game**

**The world was on fire  
**

**No one could save me but you.  
**

**Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
**

**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
**

**And i never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
**

They had told her, everyone had told her but she hadn't listened she had been convinced that he loved her and nothing else mattered. But as she sat there crying she realised that they were right and she was wrong, so very wrong.

"You can't always change a cowboy" she said as she cried.

"Irvy" she screamed as she walked into his room

There lying in bed was her boyfriend, at least she had thought he was her boyfriend. As she stood there and observed the scene in font of her, now she was sure he didn't feel the same.

"How could you Irvy" she said as she looked at him and the blond that he was lying there with.

"Seifie it's nothing, I can explain" he said as both he and the blond tried to get dressed.

"EXPLAIN, IRVY HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT" she shouted.

"I thought you cared about me" she cried as she ran from the room.

**No, i don't want to fall in love  
**

**This love is only gonna break your heart  
**

**No, i don't want to fall in love  
**

**This love is only gonna break your heart  
**

**With you, with you  
**

He had cheated on her, how could he cheat on her she thought to herself as she sat in her room, sure he flirted but to actually cheat. She should have known, he had blown her off earlier that day and she should have known she though,t as the tears began again.

**What a wicked game you play  
**

**To make me feel this way  
**

**What a wicked thing to do  
**

**To let me dream of you  
**

**What a wicked thing to say  
**

**You never felt this way  
**

**What a wicked thing to do  
**

**To make me dream of you**

She heard the knock at the door and knew it was him. She didn't want to see anyone, especially him but answered anyway.

"GO AWAY IRVY" she screamed at the door.

"SEFIE WE NEED TO TALK" he shouted back.

She let him in even though she didn't want to.

"Irvy how could you" she sobbed as he entered.

"Sefie it means's nothing" he said back to her.

"MEANS NOTHING! I JUST FOUND YOU IN BED WITH SOME SLUT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS IT MEANS NOTHING" She screamed at him.

"Sefie its just sex, it doesn't mean anything" he said back to her.

"JUST SEX! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT, I LOVE YOU" she screamed as she cried even harder.

"Sefie, I don't love you" he said as her world crashed around her.

**And i don't wanna fall in love  
**

**This love is only gonna break your heart  
**

**And i don't want to fall in love  
**

**This love is only gonna break your heart)**

He had said it, the words she never wanted to hear, he doesn't love me, and he never loved me.

"GET OUT NOW" she screamed at him.

"But Sefie we have to talk" he said to the distraught girl.

"TALK WHAT THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT" she screamed at him, anger temporarily overriding her sadness.

"We have to find a way to deal with this, so we can at least be friends" he said.

"FRIENDS! FRIENDS HOW THE HELL CAN WE BE FRIENDS" she screamed at him.

"But Sefie" he said finally realising how much he had hurt her.

"GET OUT IRVINE! GET OUT NOW" she screamed as she pushed him out of the room.

**World was on fire  
**

**No one could save me but you.  
**

**Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
**

**I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
**

**I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
**

He hadn't even said he was sorry she thought as she leaned against the door. He cheated, he told me he didn't love me, he broke my heart and he wasn't even sorry about it.

"Damn you Irvine Kinneas " she said aloud.

"I Loved you and you broke my heart" she said as she fell to the ground crying.

**No i don't wanna fall in love  
**

**this love is only gonna break your heart  
**

**No i don't wanna fall in love  
**

**this love is only gonna break your heart**

**With you, With you**

Yes you can't always change a cowboy she thought as she sat there. But she had thought she could, she had thought he would change for her. She loved him and thought he loved her and love conquers all right. But she had been so very wrong.

**Nobody loves no one  
**


End file.
